KyleTay - Wizard Love
by Princess Taylor
Summary: At Kyle's house, I had a pink heart mark on my forehead. Then, a magic explosion happened. My outfit was different, I had a cape, my hair was down & I had a big pink bow on my head, but the mark was still there. Kyle took out his Necronomicon to see what happened to me. Then, Necronomicon told us something that could change everything. IDO FBCC! Kyle's P.O.V. Please no nega-reviews
1. Glow

The sun shined above Galaxy Hills. I was working on some magic spells & Taylor was watching me. "What kind of spell are you working on, Kyle?" Taylor asked. "Oh, it's a Force Field Spell," I responded. "Let me see if I got this right." I held my Necronomicon in one hand & held up my other hand. Magic bolts were surrounding us. Then, a big magic dome was above us.

"Finally, I got it right," I said. "Very nice, Kyle," Taylor said & she gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Aww...thank you, love," I said sweetly. I was happy to achieve this. I've been working on this spell for MONTHS.

But then, I noticed that Taylor had a pink heart mark on her forehead. "Uh, Taylor, what's on your forehead?" I asked. "What do you mean, Kyle?" Taylor asked. "Come on, let's look in the mirror," I said. I wrapped my arm around Taylor's waist & walked with her to the mirror.

"See, love?" I said. "Oh, yes...I do..." Taylor said softly. The mark kept on glowing & glowing. "Oh, dear!" I said. "Kyle...w-what's going on?" Taylor asked. "I dunno..." I said. Then, a magic explosion was in action.

Taylor & I were lying on the floor. I groaned as I got up. Then I noticed that Taylor had the same shirt as me, but in light pink & hot pink, a pink cape, a light pink skirt, pink leggings, & her usual Mary Janes. Her hair was down & she had a big pink bow on her head. But the mark was still on her forehead. Taylor then moaned as she got up.

"Oh...w-what happened?" Taylor asked. "What happened to my dress?" I gasped to see that my wife was floating. "Whoa...! Kyle, help me!" I jumped up & catched Taylor & then held her. "Taylor..." I said. Taylor & I blushed. "Kyle, can you please let me down?" Taylor asked. "Oh, yes, sorry," I said. "Let me look in my Necronomicon," I continued.

"Alright," Taylor said. I helped Taylor as she was then on her feet. I took out my wand & conjured my Necronomicon. "Hark! You seek for the Necronomicon..." the acient book said. Until..."Oh, my! Taylor, why are you dressed like Kyle, except in bows, a skirt, Mary Janes, and...I think you get the idea..."

"I dunno. But I also have this pink heart mark on my forehead," Taylor said. "What does this mean, Necronomicon?" Kyle asked.

Necronomicon closed his eyes & concentrated to find the answer. Until..."Ah hah! Kyle, your wife, Taylor is...a wizard just like her husband AKA you," Necronomicon said.

My eyes widened in surprise. I looked at Taylor. I couldn't believe that my wife was actually a wizard!

"Taylor, how do you feel?" Kyle asked. "I feel...different. I mean, I can't believe I'm a wizard just like you, Kyle..." Taylor said.

"Alright, Necronomicon, you may dismiss," Kyle said. "Alright," Necronomicon said. The acient book disappeared.

"Kyle," Taylor said softly. "I'm kinda scared. I don't know much about sorcery..." I embraced Taylor in a hug. "Don't worry, love...I'll help you," I said softly yet sweetly. I gave Taylor a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you, Kyle," Taylor said. "Come on, I'll teach you some spells. I'll be your teacher when it comes to magic," I said as I floated and magic fireworks whistled & pop. "Thank you, my British Wizzy," Taylor said. I smiled & picked up Taylor. We were flying all over my apartment. "Whee...!" Taylor said. Taylor & I giggled. It's excited to see that my wife, Taylor, is a wizard like me...


	2. Surprise

Throughout the entire day, I was teaching Taylor all sorts of spells. I say, she is a very excellent student. And I make a very swell teacher. Teaching Taylor magic was, like, a piece of raspberry flan (because I remembered the time when I turned my professer into raspberry flan which was flipping hilarious).

"Okay, Taylor, I am going to teach you how to control your levitation," I said. "Alright, Kyle," Taylor said softly as she nodded. I smiled at Taylor. "Alright, love, watch me," I said. I sat on the floor, crossed my legs, closed my eyes, and made a meditation pose. Then, I gently was floating. "Just like this, sweetheart," I said as I opened one of my eyes.

Taylor sat on the couch & closed her legs as she closed her eyes. I watched Taylor (maybe there is more to levitation than the meditation pose). Taylor concentrated hard, even when she looked very calm. Then, Taylor was gently levitation. She levitated to me. "Oh, my...!" she said as she laughed. I laughed also. Taylor actually is the fastest learner I know.

We then held hands as we were in the air. We looked at each other, blushed, & kissed. "Kyle," Taylor said. "How do we get down?"

"Like this," I said. I closed my eyes; Taylor did the same. We concentrated hard, then in no time, we were slowly floating down. Our rising & decending lesson was accomplished. "Oh, my...that was amazing. Levitation has taught me something else, Kyle," Taylor said.

"What?" I asked sweetly. "That the sky is the limit..." Taylor said. "Yes, indeed," I agreed. Taylor takes this seriously. But then, we saw the two famous (Galaxy Hills crusaders) Fanboy & Chum Chum. They were in absolute awe. "Wow, Taylor, you're dressed as Kyle...except in pink, skirts, bows, hearts, & tights," Fanboy said. "Yeah, & pretty..." Chum Chum said. Taylor giggled lightly.

"Let me guess, I forgot to 'lock' my mail slot & you 2 were able to slide through it," I said. "Yep! Man, Ky, you're so smart," said Fanboy. "Yeah, so anyways, what're you 2 love cats doin'?" Chum Chum said. "Oh...we want to tell you something...see this pink heart mark on Taylor's forehead?" I asked as I gently touched it with my finger. Taylor blushed lightly. "Yes, why?" Fanboy & Chum Chum asked in unison.

"Well..." I said. "...Taylor is a wizard!" I continued proudly as I held my hands up in the air & fireworks whistled and popped behing us. "Whoa..." Fanboy & Chum Chum said. "I've been teaching Taylor magic all day," I said. "Ooh...Taylor, can show us some of your magic?" Chum Chum asked. "Sure," Taylor said as she held one hand in the air. "Pink Bubble Force Field, ENGAGE!"

Then, a pink force field surrounded us. Little pink hearts were floating around the force field. "Whoa..." Fanboy & Chum Chum said. "You're a professional," Fanboy said. "Aww...thanks," Taylor said. "Oh...! I almost forgot...you cannot be a wizard without your wand," I said. "And you were sucessful on every single spell we practiced. So, Taylor, my love..." I gently took Taylor's hand as I kneeled down, like the time I gave Taylor her engagement ring.

I held Taylor's hand as a pink wand with a pink heart crystal and a pink bow on it appeared. "You are...a proffesional wizard like me, Kyle, your husband..." Taylor smiled as two tiny tears of joy rolled up her eyes & remained stationary. I stood up & embraced Taylor in a hug. I then gave her a kiss on the lips softly.

Fanboy & Chum Chum sniffled as they were crying real tears of joy. "That is SO beautiful..." Chum Chum sobbed. "I know, little buddy..." Fanboy sobbed. We both looked at Fanboy & Chum Chum. "It's okay, Fanboy & Chum Chum, no need to cry," I cooed. "Oh, stop teasing them, sweetie," Taylor said to me jokingly. "I know, I was just kidding," I said. "Well, this is great that three of our friends our wizards," Fanboy said. "Yeah...Sigmund, Kyle, and...Taylor," Chum Chum said as he pointed to the other fingers of his other hand. All of us smiled, especially me.


End file.
